


three-legged race

by bibliophilo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilo/pseuds/bibliophilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Serena months to accept the XYZ captive's story and an hour to bust her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three-legged race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mozarteel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozarteel/gifts).



> request: sereruri, holding hands

Leaving Academia is easier than people think, mainly because they've never tried. It’s not getting caught that’s the real problem.

“Hurry  _up_ ,” Serena hisses, pausing in a shadowy alcove to catch her breath. Her companion stumbles to a halt beside her a moment later (a moment too late, perhaps, too  _slow_ , a weak link), breath audible in shallow pants, body folding down into a squat as her chest heaves and legs tremble from the unaccustomed strain after months of confinement and disuse. Serena bites back the  _Call yourself a_  duelist _?_  that rises, acid on her tongue.

Anyway, the girl isn't a duelist right now, not where it matters – she hasn't even got a deck or a disk on her. If they’re chased, only Serena will be able to run; if they’re caught, only Serena will be able to fight.

_She’s a liability._

Serena slaps the thought away. She’s  _not_  turning back, and after what her lookalike’s told her ( _Ruri_ , she reminds herself,  _her name is Ruri_ ) she’s not about to leave the other girl behind, either.

She’s made up her mind.

“Can you stand?” She doesn't bother keeping the impatience out of her voice. Ruri braces a hand on one trembling thigh, slapping the offending appendage in irritation, it seems, at the way her own body’s let her down. She peers at Serena’s outstretched hand as if she doesn't recognise it at first, exhausted incomprehension swiftly followed by knee-jerk revulsion at the thought of touching a soldier of Academia, before finally settling into something approaching resignation.

There ought to be a spark where their skin meets for the first time, sizzling and electric, leaping like wildfire between their fingertips. Instead, there’s the warm pressure of palms damp with sweat and rough with calluses, slim but strong fingers accepting the load as Serena hauls Ruri to her feet.

“Thank you,” Ruri says stiffly, as if pained by every syllable. Sweat beads on her forehead as she stands upright once more, peering around the next corner into an empty corridor. It’s only a matter of time before they’re both discovered missing; these halls won’t be empty for long.

“We’ll go back to Heartland,” she decides, as if Serena’s opinion is entirely optional. “We can stay at the Resistance base while we decide what to do next. My brother  _will_  attempt to turn you into a card, but don’t worry.” She flashes Serena a thin, humourless smile. “I’ll protect you.”

Serena’s about to argue when the blaring of sirens fills the corridor; it won’t be long before the Obelisk Force follow in its wake. “Heartland it is,” she agrees quickly. Her fingers tighten around Ruri's reflexively, an instinctive response to the chase and being chased; it may be her imagination or her adrenaline-drunk, hyper-aware brain, but she could swear Ruri's fingers squeeze back.

As one they turn, and run.


End file.
